This invention pertains to a game having a maze located on a tiltable platform. The platform is tilted in response to rotation of a cam member which interacts with the platform. An object located within the maze can be moved within the maze as the platform tilts.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,676 describes a game having a maze and an object. The maze is supported by a plurality of springs around the underside of its perimeter and the object is manipulated through the maze by foot pressure on various areas of the game. A second maze-type game is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,985 wherein a maze is located on the surface of a platform and on the underneath surface of the same platform there is a pointed fulcrum. Projecting outwardly from the sides of the platform are several handles. The platform is tilted by manipulating the handles in order to cause an object to roll through the maze. U.S. Pat. No. 3,706,455 describes a maze game which, like the game immediately above, has a platform with a fulcrum located on the bottom side. This game, however, does not include any handles or the like, but instead includes a plurality of tiles which can be rearranged on the platform to form a variety of patterns within the maze. U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,341 also describes a maze game utilizing a platform, except in this game several platforms are used by several players in competition. The platforms in this game are designed to be stood upon and tilted by shifting of the weight of a person playing the game.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,787,055 describes a variation of the above games. In this patent the platform is not manipulated directly by hand or feet, but instead is under the control of two handles. This gives this game a degree of sophistication over and above the previously mentioned games in that the player must learn to coordinate the movement of the platform in response to the handles. As can be seen from all of the above maze games, the utilization of a maze in a game provides an interesting game.
It is considered, however, that there exists a need for further maze games wherein the maze is under the control of a single lever or member and thus require a different kind of coordination between player and game in order for the player to tilt the maze in order to move the object.